


【南北车】诱导

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【南北车】诱导

纯呆萌学妹绫x诱受色气学姐依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
没个学校里似乎都会有这么一个学姐，漂亮，可爱，被众多男生成为女神。  
不过这个学校里的学姐和一个学妹公开了恋爱关系，不过大多数人都把这当做学姐为了拒绝众多追求者的一个理由，所以并没有多少人把这两人当成一对。  
“学姐……”午休，照常来找学姐一起吃午饭的学妹看见一个高大的男生把学姐按在了墙上，而且距离相当近，看样子学姐也没有要推开的意思。  
“对不起，我女朋友来了，想吃饭的话请自己去。”学姐用余光看见了想悄悄离开的学妹，脸上的笑容一下子消失，推开男生追了上去。  
“乐正绫，你走慢点！”学姐追上了快步离开的学妹，习惯性地抱着她捏了捏乐正绫的脸颊。  
“学姐！”本来还有点不开心的乐正绫顿时把那想法抛到了九霄云外，一下子红起来的脸让洛天依十分开心。  
“吃醋啦？”洛天依点了点乐正绫红彤彤的脸颊。  
“没有。”乐正绫偏过头，不知道是想掩饰自己的害羞还是不开心。  
“无聊的追求者罢了，不解决掉的话桌子里的情书只会越来越多。”洛天依两句话解释了一下，见四周没人便转头轻咬一下乐正绫雪白的脖颈。  
“学姐，你你你你……你干嘛，还在学校啊！”不出所料，洛天依看着捂着脖子一下子逃出去老远的乐正绫，她感觉可爱的学妹头上都冒出蒸汽来了。  
“赶紧吃饭去哦，不然就要饿肚子了。”洛天依满意地看着手足无措的乐正绫，心情特好地走向食堂。  
其实这个情况发生了不止一次两次了，乐正绫虽然有时候会有一点点吃醋，但她极其好哄，抱一抱，亲一亲，马上就好了，而且乐正绫也不怪洛天依，毕竟学姐真的很漂亮。  
不过与之相对的，乐正绫因为她的可爱和呆萌也有不少想追她的人，而乐正绫显然不像洛天依那样能完美地处理这件事，所以洛天依偶尔看到乐正绫面红耳赤地被男生纠缠的时候，醋意大发，而且相当难哄。  
说到吃醋的学姐，乐正绫表示真的不想回忆。  
那次学校组织活动，乐正绫因为要参加，而且是和一男生的双人表演，好死不死，那男生追了乐正绫不少时候。  
当乐正绫硬着头皮和男生排练的时候，洛天依看见了，然而乐正绫还没开口解释，学姐就笑着走了。  
如果说是别人的话大概会说学姐善解人意吧，但是熟悉她的乐正绫怎么会感觉到洛天依身上散发出来醋味。  
乐正绫本想排练结束就去找洛天依解释，没想到自己却被社团的问题纠缠到晚自习结束。  
“不知道浴室还有没有热水啊。”乐正绫低头看了看粘在身上的校服，叹了口气走进浴室。  
里面空无一人，毕竟学校规定的洗澡时间在晚自习之前，乐正绫随便找了个位置开始冲洗身上的汗水。  
“哇啊！”突然被人从身后抱住让乐正绫受到不小的惊吓，正想挣扎低头看见环在自己腰上的手上面的蓝色手链后放松了身子。  
“学姐，我还要洗澡，马上没热水了。”乐正绫拍了拍腰间的手试图让身后的人放开自己。  
“阿绫。”耳边传来只在两人独处时才会有的称呼，身后的人双手用力让乐正绫面对自己，欺身上前将赤裸的人压在了冰冷的瓷砖上。  
“唔……”刚想开口便被堵住了嘴，随着唇舌交缠逐渐升高的体温同样捂热了冰凉的瓷砖，身上传来的触感告诉乐正绫，学姐也没穿衣服。  
“阿绫……”又是一声，红得滴血的耳垂被温暖包裹，右手被面前的人抓住十指相扣，不该放在哪里的左手被引领着放在了一处柔软上。  
“学姐……真的…唔！”还没问完的问题被堵了回去，分开没有半分钟的小舌再次相交，握住柔软的左手感觉到了随着呼吸摩擦着掌心的一点，收拢五指，指尖陷进了雪白的软肉中，盈盈一握的白兔随着揉捏变化着形状，能感觉到紧贴着自己的人颤抖了一下。  
“呼……嗯~”最终，肺活量不及对方的洛天依主动结束了这个吻，但她还没有要说话的意思，稍稍低头吮吸着雪白的脖颈，淡红色的草莓既能满足洛天依的坏心思也不会持续太多天。  
两人做这事不是第一次了，不过乐正绫依旧单纯得像小白兔，稍稍一撩拨就脸红得发烫，每次开头的都是洛天依，中间忍着一波波的快感领着乐正绫继续下面步骤的也是洛天依，事后已经累得不想动弹的洛天依还要自己去清洗，要不是真心爱乐正绫她都想甩手走人了。  
“嗯啊~”好吧，几次教导之后乐正绫确实主动了一点，比如现在，稍稍走神的洛天依被胸口用力一握传来的轻微疼痛叫醒，下身被曲起的膝盖定弄，自己低头欺负乐正绫的动作反倒像浑身无力软在她怀里了一样。  
“嘶！”锁骨处传来的疼痛让乐正绫动作一顿，随后又慌乱地想要松手，之前的熟练就像装出来的一样。  
“别走啊。”洛天依的声音因为埋在乐正绫肩膀上所以显得闷闷的，右手带着不知所措的小手来到已经湿润的小穴。  
“接下来是你的事了~”上挑的语调让乐正绫脸红着撇过头，面前的学姐还是像之前几次一样地诱人和……色气？  
指尖分开紧闭的花唇，大脑里回忆着学姐说的话，小小的花核已经被粘稠的液体打湿，因为演奏吉他而出现在指尖上的薄茧刺激着娇弱的神经。  
“唔~哈……绫…”洛天依空闲的右手揽住了乐正绫的腰，一是为了支撑自己，二是为了让两人的距离再近一点。  
花核在手指的撩拨下慢慢充血，乐正绫侧头用鼻尖蹭着洛天依的颈侧，手掌掌根按住了花核，指尖在流出液体的洞口转了个圈，稍一用力便顶进去两个指节，四周涌上的软肉紧紧包裹住入侵者。  
“唔啊~嗯……”洛天依的身子抖了抖，手指进来得有些突然，但很显然这能满足洛天空虚的身体，背部弓起一个漂亮的弧度，扭动着腰肢让小穴吞下更多，同时也催促着乐正绫进行接下来的步骤。  
“学姐……”乐正绫略显沙哑的声音带着她一如既往的纯真，顺着洛天依腰部的扭动将剩下的指节连同第二根手指一起送进狭窄的洞穴。  
“嗯啊~绫……嗯~”身体最深处一下子被占领，面前是熟悉的人，鼻腔里是熟悉的味道，体内是熟悉的双指，这一切都让洛天依软了身子彻底将自己交给乐正绫。  
“学姐……”乐正绫呢喃着，双指在深深浅浅的抽送中寻找到了敏感点，接下来的进攻找到了目标，羞人的水声被一旁一直开着花洒淹没，怀里的人紧贴着自己，能感觉到升高的体温和两点凸起，低下头轻咬着洛天依的脖子。  
“名……嗯~名字……啊~”洛天依磕磕碰碰地说出两个字，因为乐正绫的动作她不得不仰起头。  
“天依……”终于，乐正绫一边舔舐着一边含糊不清地叫出洛天依一直想听到的称呼。  
乐正绫的动作突然一顿，洛天依正想睁开眼睛，就感觉到身下蠢蠢欲动的手指。  
“别……阿绫……不要……唔！”明白乐正绫想做什么的洛天依开口求饶道，不过面前的人显然没有想听的意思。  
轻咬住洛天依红肿的嘴唇，第三根手指不顾阻拦，一点点撑开了紧致的小穴同伙伴一起运动。  
“嗯~唔……”乐正绫的动作很温柔，虽然很艰难，但也没有伤到洛天依。  
从未体验过的感觉，两根手指就足以满足的身体被加入的第三者撑着满满的，每一次抽送都能都能感觉到内壁被撑开，故意地来回转动让每一处都得到了照顾。  
“天依……”乐正绫从来没说过什么情话，洛天依一直都知道的，她不会说，她只是一遍一遍地重复着自己的名字，每一个动作都温柔到极致，这也是为什么洛天依会如此钟情于乐正绫的原因。  
“嗯啊~”绷紧的身子和咬住入侵者的小穴，乐正绫心领神会地低下头，轻柔的吻落在怀里人的脸颊上，肩膀上。  
早已过了熄灯时间，完全不知道怎么办的乐正绫只是迅速地帮洛天依冲了下身子，给她穿好衣服后带回了自己宿舍。  
“阿绫……”洛天依睡梦中的呢喃在只有两人的宿舍里格外清晰，乐正绫头一次庆幸自己的舍友从来没好好在宿舍里过过夜，随便找了张空床睡下。  
隔天。  
“乐正绫你是不是傻，有你这么给人清理的吗！”


End file.
